powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Legend Legion
Power Rangers Legend Legion is the Gamepad's translation of Thunderyo's first season of Super Sentai. This season is themed around Roman Mythology and angels. The special things this season are the Minizords, which do not combine with the Megazords. Instead they serve as backup and cannon fodder. Synopsis The Earth is about to face a grave threat! The evil Barbados has returned with his army of demons to take over the Earth. Princess Gaia, who sacrificed her powers to defeat him 500 years ago, is prepared to train others to defend the Earth. She picks her canidates, and five are chosen from the group. They are more than simply heroes. They are...Power Rangers Legend Legion! Rangers * Martin Martin is the Red Ranger with the element of Fire. He is a loner who had issues trusting other people. His zords are the Feather Dragon and Orange Centaur. He returns in Cowboy Command ''in the episode "Guardian Angels". * Axl Axl is the rule-follwing Blue Ranger with the element of Water. His zords are the Angel and Teal Merman. His actor would be Bradley James. * Dimitri Dimitri is the adventerous Yellow Ranger with the element of Earth. His zords are the Griffin and Peach Centauress. * Forrest Forrest is the noble Green Ranger with the element of Nature. His zords are the Pegasus and Lime Minotaur. His actor would be David Henrie. * Trixie Trixie is the graceful Pink Ranger with the element of Air. His zords are the Phoenix and Lavender Monoceros. Her actor would be Chloe Moretz. * Jericho Jericho is the brooding Crimson Ranger. His zords are the Garuda and the Gold Sphinx. * Diana Diana is the Navy Ranger and the sister of Jericho. Her zords are the Kinnara and the Silver Anubis. Her actress would be Meaghan Martin. Allies * Princess Gaia Princess Gaia is the guardian of Earth. She trains the rangers using her past experience as a Ranger. She is wise, humble, and loving. Near the end of the series, she regains her powers and becomes the Cyan Princess Ranger again. Villains * Barbados Barbados is the ultimate demon who has the power to cloak the world in Darkness. For most of the series, Princess Gaia's Containment Magic prevents him from leaving the Underworld. During the finale, he finally breaks free and invades. He is destroyed by the entire Legend Legion. * Jinnar Jinnar is Barbados' right-hand man. * Screenata * Chrom Chrom is the Purple Ranger with the power of Darkness. He was once Gaia's partner. He switches sides often because his goal is to fight against strong opponants. His zord is the Bat. * Nemesi Their name is a corruption of the word "Nemasis". Monsters * Achlis Achlis is an elk themed monster. * Charcus Charcus is based on Cacus. He is able to breathe fire. * Faun is based on a Faun. He can play a song to control plant life. * Lemures * Strix He is able to put a curse on people. * Oceanid She has control of water. * Harpy She is based on a Harpy. Her power is to take flight. * Talos Talos is a bronze robot monster. His armor is very thick and durable. * Typhon * Scytale Scytale can distort a person's voice to be undecipherable. * Ceraste Ceraste is super elastic. * Odontoyrannus * Calopus Calopus is covered in spikes. * Pyrallis Pyrallis is a fire dragon. * Gorgan She has a magical stare that turns people to stone. * Angitia * Dea Tacita Dea Tacita is able to steal voices. * Discordia She has access to chaos magic. * Dispater He makes people feel very greedy. * Febris He is able to give people a fever. * Fulgora He can control lightning. * Invidia He can make people envious of each other. * Lavenrna He is a master thief. * Libitina * Lupercus * Mantus * Mors * Morta * Murcia Arsenal Dual Screen Morpher Morph Call:"Angel Awaken!"'' Game Boy Morpher Morph Call:"Underworld Awaken!" Roll Call: * "Flames of the Dragon! Legend Legion...RED!" * "Power of the Hydra! Legend Legion...BURNING RED!"(if Battlizer is active) * "Wings of the Angel! Legend Legion...BLUE!" * "Strength of the Griffin! Legend Legion...YELLOW!" * "Speed of the Pegasus! Legend Legion...GREEN!" * "Heart of the Phoenix! Legend Legion...PINK!" * "Royalty of the Garuda! Legend Legion...CRIMSON!" * "Rhythem of the Kinnara! Legend Legion...NAVY!" * "Light of the Earth! Legend Legion...PRINCESS!" * "Heavenly Light to Blind the Blight! Power Rangers...LEGEND LEGION!" Personal Weapons: * Water Wing Rod * Pegasus Plant Rod * Phoenix Wind Rod * Kinnara Trident Eye of Heaven(Team Attack) The five rangers combine their weapons to form a star weapon. Then a purple eye appears in the center and fires a giant laser. Blitzkrieg Mode(Battlizer) Morph Call:"Ignite the Fire in My Soul!" Chrom is the first character to use this mode. When Martin learns to tap into the power of the Hydra, he is able to make his fire even hotter than before. He is taught to use it by Chrom. When he does this, he can enter the mighty Blitzkrieg Mode. In Burning Mode, Martin's fire is more wild which makes Blitzkrieg Mode require concentration. It's finisher is the '''Blitzkrieg Bomber'. In the Sentai, it is called Burning Mode.'' Megazords * Angel Megazord(Sunlight Flash) * Underworld Megazord(Necro Laser) * Egyptain Legend Megazord * Hydra Megazord Minizords * Centaur Minizord(Energy Arrow) * Monoceros Minizord * Merman Minizord * Minotaur Minizord(Labyrinth Slash) * Centauress Minizord(Ancient Axe) Episodes # Angels Heard on High # The Maze Runner # Fire and Forget # Angels Cornered # Underworld Power # The Purple Plight Episode Titles # Episode 1 is named after a Catholic hymn. # Episode 2 is a reference to a book series. Kami Sentai Tenshinger(Belongs to Thunderyo) https://thunderyo.deviantart.com/gallery/37758775/Kami-Sentai-TENSHINGER Notes * This season's name refers to the Roman gods being legendary in terms of power. It is 'NOT '''indicating that this is an anniversary season. It is the first season in the series so it can't be an anniversary. Once this team or any future team defeats their villain and saves the world, '''THAT '''is when the team is counted as Legendary and can therefore cameo or crossover with future teams such as ''Cowboy Command. * Tenshinger is the first season in Ranger history to be themed after angels. The second is Power Rangers Angel Army.